


Bars

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [24]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Then again, how does one stop a very determined ES member without using another ES member?
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bars

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair, 2012, "minor inconvenience"

"It's only a mild inconvenience," Lumiere said, gesturing to the security bars currently holding Un-ou back. "But don't worry, there are far more exciting things to come."

"Why do I have to test this?" Un-ou questioned as he broke through the bars.

"Everyone is getting a shot at it," Lumiere replied. "And I'm not acting as an administrator right now, either. I'm just observing."

"Wouldn't the cameras be enough for that?" Un-ou grumbled.

"You wouldn't have disabled them first?" Lumiere questioned in return. She glanced up at the nearest camera with its tiny blinking red light. It would have been a good move, to be honest. But Un-ou was more impulsive than anything, and the cameras would be more frustrating to replace than most any of the other components of the security system. Besides, the camera and monitor system had little to do with what might trigger the next bits of the overall security system.

The initial set-up had been her idea, with tweaks from Tweedledee, though it had quickly turned into a full collaboration. Eclipse certainly hadn't minded. She'd even requested a shot at the finished product, whenever it was actually finished. Though building something to keep Eclipse out was perhaps the most daunting task Lumiere could imagine. Except for getting Eclair to behave a little more elegantly.

Cesario and Viola had made it most of the way on their first try, which meant that everything was back to the drawing board. This was round two, and so far, so good. Un-ou was mostly just complaining and breaking stuff, though he hadn't gotten anywhere near midway yet.

"Depends," he said, grinning. "So you're going to do more than throw bars and energy nets and steel walls at me, right?"

"Everything I have, Un-ou," Lumiere said with a soft smile. And then she just kept watching.


End file.
